


Blizzard

by X0matthew0X



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build Sam/Dean, Trapped, Trapped in Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X0matthew0X/pseuds/X0matthew0X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get trapped in the Impala during a blizzard on the way home from a hunt. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Matthew and this is my first fic! I hope you like it, but if I screw up on something feel free to comment and tell me what I did wrong.  
> -Matthew

"Fuck!”  
Sam woke with a jolt at the swerve of the Impala. What was supposed supposed be a simple salt and burn case had turned out to be one hell of a mess. Now he doubted that they were going to make it home by tomorrow, let alone Christmas.  
“What the hell was that?” Dean glared at Sam from the driver’s seat.  
“Ice, and snow, and this blizzard in general.” Sam just rolled his eyes. “Hey, isn’t your fancy-shmansy computer supposed to warn you about things like this?”  
“Supposed to.” Sam muttered. The snow had been building up along the way for hours, and with no one to push it out of the way, the section of road was quickly becoming blocked. Glancing up, Sam noted that they were just 5 miles away from the nearest town. “Shouldn’t we stop here? I mean, the snow is just going to keep coming. We don’t want to risk getting caught in the storm.”  
“Ya, maybe we should-” The Impala violently spun around. Two loud hisses barely registered in their minds as the car swerved off of the road and into the wooded area on the side of the deserted pathway.  
“What happened?” Sam yelled at Dean as the Impala finally lerched to a halt. Without giving a response, Dean quickly opened the car door and stepped out of the car. Sam followed suit.  
“This is the last time I’m trusting anyone else to change my tires!” Looking down, Sam could see that the two tires on the right side of the car had popped.  
“Dean, this has nothing to do with who put on the tires. It’s the tires themselves-”  
“Shuddup. The tires are blown, so it really doesn’t matter. We don’t have two spares, so unless you want to walk 5 miles to town, I suggest you sit your ass down.” Dean and Sam closed the car doors after hopping back in.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“So… what exactly do we do now?” The temperature had dropped to 6 degrees and they had been counting on getting gas in the next town. They had moved into the back seat 2 hours ago after getting uncomfortable sitting upfront. Donned only in leather jackets and jeans, they were freezing.  
“Jesus, Sammy, I don’t know! We could try huddling for warmth!” Dean said sarcastically. He shivered and pulled his collar tighter around his neck.  
“Really?” Sam asked hopefully.  
“I was being sarcastic.”  
“Well ya, I get that, but do you think it would help?”  
There was a pregnant pause. “I guess, but don’t you think that’s kind of… weird?”  
“This is about survival, Dean. We’re going to freeze to death unless we get warm soon and this is our only option.  
Dean sighed. “Okay, college boy, come here.” He opened his arms up for Sam to settle into, and after a minute of readjusting their 6’2” and 6’4” frames, Dean had Sam wrapped up protectively in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Dean noticed was the warm weight on top of him. The second thing he noticed were the icy shadows cast around the interior of the car. He shook the sleeping Sam awake.  
“Come on, sleeping beauty, rise and shine.” Sam bolted up and relaxed quickly.  
“What the hell?” He mumbled. The Impala’s windows were almost completely covered in snow. There was a thin strip of light streaming in through the very top of the glass. “How are we going to get out? Are we trapped?” Dean reached over Sam and began to pull on the door handle, which was frozen solid.  
“I can’t believe this. We’re completely trapped.” They had prepared for Angels, Demons, Ghosts, Wendigos, Ghouls, Djinns, Dragons, Gods and Goddesses, Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves, but they didn’t have anything for a snowstorm. Dean slumped back against the frozen window and moaned.  
“This sucks!” Sam yelled.  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Dean retorted. “Should we wait for someone to find us? ‘Cause that looks like our only option at this point.”  
“Nobody is going to be on the road, especially at…” He glanced at his watch. “7:43 AM on Christmas Eve.”  
“I hate it when you’re right.” It was colder than it had been last night, if that was even possible, and the sky was overcast. Sam’s leather jacket had fallen off in the night and his hair was tustled with sleep. Sam’s eyes flickered up to meet Dean’s gaze. He suddenly looked like he did when he was 6 years old, all sweet and young and innocent.   
“Dean?” Sam whispered. Dean quickly snapped out of it after he realised he had been staring. “It’s freezing. Can I…?”   
“Okay, come here.” Sam settled into his arms for the second time in 24 hours. Last night in the intensity of everything, he didn’t notice how nice it was just to hold his little brother. Well, he didn’t mean it in a weird way, of course, because, well- it was just, uh, nice.  
Dean’s brow furrowed at his thoughts. “We, uh, might as well sleep some more. I mean, nobody is going to find us for a while, right?”  
“Right.” Sam yawned and arched his back, pressing up against Dean. Dean stifled a moan.  
Sam’s breathing evened out after a few minutes, and Dean sighed in relief. What the fuck was going on with him? Sammy was his brother, he couldn’t- he can’t be with his brother. Sam is straight, anyways, and so is he. Well, that wasn’t completely true. I know I like men just as much as women, maybe even more, but that doesn’t mean I can like my brother. Whatever. It’s not like he’ll ever find out anyways. Dean tightened his grip on Sam and drifted off to sleep, barely comforted by his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't updated in an outrageously long time

Sam slowly realized that Dean’s moans were moans of pleasure, and when he did, his eyes snapped open. Dean was rutting and rubbing against him quickly, clearly near his release.   
“Holy shit!” Sam jumped back, surprised at what he was feeling. Pleasure. Dean’s, however, was probably just a wet dream, and he knew better than anyone that it was super embarrassing. Best to keep it to himself. Well, unless he wanted Dean to avoid his at all costs for a week, which he definitely didn’t. It was probably just a wet dream, and was nothing to worry about. Being close to someone in cramped quarters was enough to do that to someone, right? Right. That had to be right. He didn’t want to think-  
“Sammy? What the hell…” Dean’s words died on his lips as when he woke up and noticed his wet pants and the uncomfortable expression on Sam’s face. “Did I…”  
“Uh, ya. But it’s fine.” Sam raised his hands up in front of him.  
“What do you mean it’s fine? It’s not like you liked it or anything!” Dean watched in horror as a blush rose to Sam’s cheeks. His eyes slowly roved down to the bulge in his brother’s pants. “Fuck, Sammy… what…”  
“Natural reaction?” Sam whispered. He knew he was trapped. Both figuratively and literally. It was all he could do to not embarrass himself too much. “I, uh, didn’t think… I just…” Sam looked down, almost shamefully.  
Dean suddenly felt awful. He had embarrassed the only person he really cared about. “Hey, it’s okay, it happens?” He tried, but even that felt wrong. “Do you, uh… want to talk about it?” Dean winced at the awkwardness.  
“What happened to no chick-flick moments?” Sam smirked lightly, but it faded. “I just never thought that it would turn out this way.” He looked down, melancholic.  
Dean reached towards Sam’s cheek, then thought better of it. “Sammy… we’ve been through so much together. Mom and Dad… Purgatory and Hell, the Angels… we should be allowed to be happy, and this feels right.” Dean hated to admit it, but Sam meant too much to him for this to be wrong.   
Dean reached towards Sam and, before he lost his courage, grabbed his muscled waist and pulled him towards him. Sam let Dean crawl on top of him, let his chapped lips press against his. What should have been soft curves was slim hips and muscled torso, what should have been cherry lipgloss was stubble on a hard jaw. It felt like warm rain after a dry spell. It was exhilarating and wrong and just perfectly insane. It was Dean.   
Sam moaned and fumbled with Dean’s shirt. The sharp knocking on the side of the Impala snapped the boys out of their trance.   
“Enjoying ourselves, are we boys?” Crowley smirked. “After all these years, I knew this would work.”  
“What do you mea-” Sam started, but Gabriel then appeared beside Crowley.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Gabriel. I knew a snowstorm and a pair of faulty tires would work.” Gabriel glanced at the Winchesters.  
“You planned this?! Oh, you Sons of Bitches-”  
“Of course we planned this, Deany. We were getting bored. You two have been pining over each other for too long.” And with that, they vanished.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Dean slammed the door of the Impala as he climbed back in. So far, he had avoided talking to Sam about anything that had happened in the past 24 hours.  
“So” Sam said. “Are we still, uh…” Sam seemed to reconsider talking.  
“Together? If you want to be, then I do too.” Dean glanced over just in time to see Sam’s beautiful smile pass over his face. This was definitely meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't updated this in an outrageously long time, I know. I had to deal with some personal issues. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, and if you have any critiques or prompts, comment them down below.  
> -Matthew


End file.
